Common surgical techniques make use of guide wires, catheters, stents, and other medical devices that may be placed within the body lumens of a patient. Such medical devices may occasionally break or fragment during installation, use, or retraction, thereby releasing all or a portion of the device into the patient's vascular system or other body lumens. In still other surgical procedures, sponges, gauze, or other medical materials may be inserted into an organ or vascular space, and left behind after surgery.
Medical devices or materials that fragment, break or are left behind in surgery are foreign to the body. In many circumstances, such foreign bodies may need to be removed for the patient's safety, health, or well-being. For instance, a foreign body may move through the bloodstream and potentially contribute to thrombosis, sepsis, arrhythmia, or a number of other complications. Accordingly, when an undesired foreign body is detected within a patient's organs or vasculature, it is typically desirable to remove the foreign body from the patient.
To remove the foreign body, a surgeon may resort to an open surgery technique; however, open surgery is often expensive, time consuming, and traumatic to the patient. Open surgery will often require longer healing times and result in greater risks of complications when compared to other, less invasive techniques. The risk of complication can increase if the patient has recently undergone another surgical procedure.